


The Gull Club

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [38]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Copper Beeches, Story: The Adventure of the Engineer's Thumb, Story: The Adventure of the Red-Headed League, Story: The Adventure of the Stockbroker's Clerk, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: If it sounds too good to be true…then you’re probably a member.





	The Gull Club

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #14, **Ensemble.** Include or mention at least five canon characters in your fic.

The old man looked up at his visitors. His face was twisted in grief and shame, when he didn’t burst out in fits of laughter.

"It’s an easy club to join, my dear sir.” The fellow before him was middle-aged, stout, and possessed of a massive head of flaming red hair. “’Copy the Encyclopaedia Britannica for good wages.’”

“Desperation can be just as powerful as an appeal to greed,” said a bob-haired woman. “A carrot and a stick. ’Twice your regular salary to wear this dress and cut your hair short.’ Or lose your position in the agency and starve.”

“Good wages for an eager young buck who doesn’t ask questions,” said a man, who held up his thumbless left hand.

“Very good money as long as you don’t budge from your seat,” said the Cockney stockbroker-clerk.

“Win millions out of the blue thanks to your peculiar name, as long as you leave the place you’ve been staying overnight, no questions asked,” the old man croaked, tears flowing down.

“Learn from your mistakes,” said the redhead.

“If it sounds too good to be true…” said the one-thumbed man.

“Then it very likely is,” concluded the Cockney.

Jabez Wilson, Violet Hunter, Victor Hatherley and Pycraft Hall leaned over and shook his hand. "Welcome to the club, Mr. Nathan Garrideb,” Violet said boldly.


End file.
